sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Novo the Hedgehog(Archie)
To not be confused with the other Novo the Hedgehog,click here for the video game Novo. Profile Occupation:Fighter,Brawler,Pokemon Trainer Ability Type:Power,All Around Species:Hedgehog Family:Swanie Brooks(mother),Aaron Dickens(father;deceased),Kevin Smith(soon-to-be stepfather),Marielle Dickens(elder sister),Ayana Dickens(second elder sister),Nia Dickens(younger sister) Theme:Strike BackCover Song(Opening),DBZ closing theme(closing),In The End(ending theme) History {Under Construction} Novo grew up from a large city but also grew up with lack of friends.Not only that,but he also got bored of his everyday life of going to school,going home,and repeating the next day.Worried for his safety,his father,mother,and even the eldest sister had to toughen him up and teach him how to fight at an early age. Until one day,an enormous battleship appeared via teleportation and deployed armies of deadly robots and most of the city has been taken over with the citizens either held prisoner,or murdered.Aaron,father and husband,had immediately destroyed most of the robots and freed those held captive because it was his job to protect his people as guardian of the city.Unfortunately,he lost to Dr.Conquers on a 1 on 1 match against the Imperial EX Mech Suit and lost his life.The rest of the family members were devastated and heartbroken by the loss and it drove Novo to wanting to become stronger so no more loved ones would have to die. After 5 years of training while also hiding from the Pumpkaboo Searchers,Novo has finished learning how to throw a punch while also learning a few martial arts at age 10.He was also given a torchic from his mother that his dad originally intended to give him once he turned 10. Personality In general,Archie comic Novo's personality is similar to his video game counterpart.He is a Mediator and likes to think of other ways of solving problems rather than just rush into violence.So he really doesn't enjoy fighting. Novo had a majority of bad times he dealt with when he was a small child.At first,he was distant,stand-offish,and mostly unapproachable due to at least one of his former friends that stabbed him in the back in the past.But after taking advice from his mother and other peers,he changed and became more social,outgoing,and more protective than before. He protects those he cares for and loves and won't hesitate to die for their safety.This has been the sole reason for wanting to become stronger and achieve greater heights. Abilities * Limited Elemental Manipulation * Inner Chi Manipulation-A base power Novo has since he was born.He uses his chi by harnessing his inner natural energy to gain supernatural capabilities,use as energy blasts, channeling,and shape-shift into transformations. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Senses Transformations Kaio-Ken(Max:20x) Galactic Novo Celestial Novo Dark Novo Heroic Novo Ultimate Novo Nofrit the Hedge-Blaziken(Novo and Ifrit fusion) Iovo the Hedgehog(Novo and Ion fusion) Skills Martial Arts:From the first day he began all the way to today,Novo learned a variety of martial arts and fighting.For example: * Boxing(Age 4-5) * Taekwondo(Age 7) * Karate(Age 10-12) * Saiyan Martial Arts(Age 12) * Brazilian Ju-jutsu(Age 17+) * Boxing(Age 17+) Chi Sense Weapon Proficiency(Mainly swords,staffs,etc) Boxing combos Techniques Focus Blast Spirit Burst Ice Punch Hallowed Kick(Light) Weaknesses {Under Construction} -Any excessive use of chi will cause fatigue -Chi is limited and can be used up quickly if not careful -Vulnerable to corruption -Weak to poison attacks -Unable to control himself in Dark form Trivia * I like Dragon Ball Z/Kai,so what?Besides,Goku's not a very good role model from what I've seen.The hair is on point in my opinion,though(no pun intended). * The types of martial arts listed below are based off of what I(the creator) learned from the past;except the Saiyan martial arts,obviously. * Since Archie comics and video games of Sonic are completely different,I figured it wouldn't hurt to make two different Novos based on what I like instead of constantly changing one. * To not be confused,Archie Novo is basically where Novo decides to be more of a fighter instead of a ninja,so he quit being one. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:Work In Progress